As You Wish
by bilbobagginshield
Summary: Kinkmeme fill! fem!Bilbo seduces Thorin and shows him that even though he is their leader and king, he's not always the one in charge. Warnings: dirty talk, oral sex/facesitting, rough sex, power play, very slight D/s


"What do you mean by it?"

Funny how she always ended up where she least expected but somehow exactly where she wanted, Bilbo mused to herself as she allowed a growling dwarf to pin her up against a tree.

"Well?"

"What do I mean by what, exactly?" Bilbo flashed Thorin her most innocent grin, something she learned from her cousins—the Tookish get-out-of-trouble-free card. Though Bilbo certainly did not look to extract herself from this potentially delicious situation, not when she had worked so hard to get herself into it. She had started off small: lingering looks across the campfire, a graze of fingers across his elbow as she passed him by. But soon it wasn't enough, and she was catching his eye as she stretched in the mornings, shirt riding up to show a sliver of a still soft stomach, letting low, pleasured moans slip from her lips as she tipped her body to discreetly give him a good view. And there was that one time that she had deliberately timed a bath in a stream so that Thorin would catch her at it. She would never forget the looks on his face when she did these things. In fact, he was giving her the same look now: want, barely concealed by confusion and impatience. And Bilbo couldn't help herself from grinning up at the dwarf just a little more sweetly from the cage of his arms that she had slyly thrown herself into.

"You know of what I speak." Bilbo couldn't help the thrill that ran down her spine as his face only just visibly flushed. She had him flustered. Good. She could work with that.

"I'm certain I do not," Bilbo murmured in the most demure voice she could manage, looking up at Thorin from under her lashes. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, watching Thorin's eyes as they followed its movement, his throat as it bobbed, swallowing as she pulled the tip of her tongue back between her glistening pink lips. His face remained stony, but his eyes—his eyes told her that he was now utterly broken and utterly hers. And Bilbo thought, as she reached her hands up to cup his face, that just once this night she may well grant him her mercy before he's had the chance to beg her for it, and she pulled his lips against hers.

Thorin let out a low grunt of surprise as she pulled herself against him, which turned into an even lower drawn out moan as Bilbo sought out entry to his mouth with her tongue. She didn't want to waste any time in showing the dwarf king who exactly was in charge here. Bilbo let her tongue very briefly run against Thorin's before retreating, teasing him, and ending her kiss by nibbling down on his bottom lip and pulling. Bilbo relished the slide of his lip between her teeth and thought of the many varied ways she could mark the dwarf as her own with her lips, teeth and tongue.

Bilbo finally let his lip go as Thorin dropped his hands from the tree near her shoulders to scrabble desperately at her hips. She let out a low chuckle and slid her hands into Thorin's hair, grasping his braids and pulling them slightly. She couldn't help the excited flush that colored her cheeks as she saw his eyes darken with lust at the pull. She moved her head closer to his, her lips only just touching his.

"What did I mean by it, I wonder?" she breathed against his lips. Bilbo pulled on his braids hard as Thorin leaned forward to take her lips once more, stopping him from doing so. Bilbo was sure she heard a faint whimper fall from the king's mouth, and in return she gave a wolfish smile.

"You may be our leader and our king, but I do believe that tonight you'll be taking direction from me." Bilbo tugged on one braid, allowing her to run her tongue along the dwarf's bearded jaw up to his ear. She gently sucked his earlobe into her mouth and gave it a quick nip, causing Thorin to exhale sharply as his fingers dug a little more tightly into the soft curves of Bilbo's hips. She released the lobe from her teeth, but kept her lips up against his ear as she pushed her body up fully against his.

"And if you're good and you do as I say, I may just reward you." She punctuated the promise with a quick flick of her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"Yes. Please." The dwarf choked out. Bilbo would have been surprised at how quick he complied if she hadn't been so aroused. Bilbo once against used Thorin's braids as a reign to pull him against her mouth, this time kissing him languidly before licking her way into his mouth. Bilbo shuddered at the moan that escaped Thorin as their tongues met, feeling the sound vibrate from where she was flush against him. She couldn't help from moaning herself as she felt his cock twitch against her stomach as she sucked the dwarf's lower lip into her mouth once more.

Bilbo's fingers started to deftly work at the clasps of Thorin's cloak as she left broke the kiss to trail a few soft kisses down his jaw.

"I want to mark you, Thorin," Bilbo nearly purred, stopping at the skin just below Thorin's ear, exposed just above the collar of his cloak, to run her tongue over the expanse there. "Here, where everyone could see. So they'll know what happened tonight, who you belonged to. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Bilbo interjected with a suck to the spot that was yet all tongue and lips and no teeth. "For me to litter your skin with my marks so you couldn't forget that tonight you were mine." Thorin let out a husky groan at her words, and Bilbo took it upon herself at that moment to sink her teeth into that sensitive spot just shy of breaking skin. The hiss of pleasure that escaped through Thorin's teeth caused a rush of heat to pool low in her belly, and she squeezed her thighs together to relieve some of the ache as she sucked hard on the skin of Thorin's neck and finally pushed the cloak off of his shoulders.

Bilbo pulled back to admire her handiwork; a large, red bruise was darkening against his neck, purpling already where she had sunk her teeth in. She trailed her eyes up the glistening flesh of his neck to his face and found herself struck by the look she found there. His eyes were completely darkened with need and his mouth hung slightly open, drawing in ragged breaths as he looked down at her. Bilbo wondered at how little she had had to do to get that reaction and imagine what his face would look like as he writhed beneath her. Suddenly, Bilbo wasn't feeling very patient any more.

"Remove your mail and your tunic." Her voice was rough from desire but still stern, and Thorin scrambled to do as she ordered. Bilbo reveled in his obedience and ran an appreciative hand across his hips and down his thighs, raking her nails against them on her way back up just to hear his breath hitch. She wasn't disappointed. And neither was she again when he finished his task, standing in front of her bare-chested.

The light of the full moon did him many favors, not that he would have needed them, she thought. His chest was broad and strong, covered by thick, curling dark hair that trailed downwards. Bilbo followed the line of hair down to take in his hard stomach, no doubt heavily muscled from hours of hard labor. She raked her eyes back up, this time her hands joining in, running through the hair they found there to settle on his chest. She took in his arms, each thicker than the width of one of her thighs, and she felt herself grow wetter at the idea that before her stood someone unbelievably strong, could certainly break her, should he wish—and he was completely at her bidding, entirely hers to do with as she pleased. Her eyes automatically flew up to take in the mark she had sucked into the skin of his neck. Bilbo growled lowly, the sound catching Thorin off guard enough to allow her to use the hands still splayed against his chest to shove Thorin down onto the cloak she had slipped off his shoulders earlier.

Bilbo drank in the look of surprise that flash across Thorin's face as he fell seated onto the furs. She smiled down at him as she walked to stand over him, a foot on either side of one of his legs. She thought that she really could get used to him looking up at her like that, expectant and wanted and maybe just a bit nervous. She lowered herself onto her knees to straddle his waist, only seating herself enough that she put only the barest amount of pressure on the bulge in his pants. The dwarf's hands fisted in the grass at his sides at the teasing, and Bilbo felt a rush of affection towards him at how good he was being, at how he did not grab her and lowered her like she knew he wanted to. Bilbo leaned forward, allowing herself to rub slightly against his arousal as she kissed him again.

Kissing Thorin was intoxicating, and she lost herself a little as she sank into the kiss, rolling her hips against Thorin's and swallowing every sound he made for her. She hummed as she felt his hands once again close on her hips, allowing him this contact. She pulled away with a small kiss to the corner of his mouth and looked down at him fondly.

"You have been very good. I did say I would reward you, did I not? What would you like?" At that, she gave a particularly hard grind downwards, causing Thorin to tighten his hold and bite back a moan. He looked up at Bilbo, his dark eyes meeting hers as his hands unclenched and splayed themselves across the small of her back.

"I wish to see you." Bilbo was a little thrown off at the request.

"Do you not see me now?" she quipped with a quirk of her mouth and brow. Two spots of color appeared high on Thorin's cheeks as he looked down. Bilbo grabbed his chin in her hand and forced his face upward to look at her.

"I wish to see you bare. I want to worship you, to taste every inch of skin you'll allow me." Bilbo had never felt more aroused by something somebody had said to her in her entire life. She had to use every ounce of control to stop herself from squirming in his lap, from pinning him down and taking him then. Once she regained control, she nodded her assent and started to undo the buttons on her waistcoat.

"As you wish."

"May I?" Bilbo stilled as her waistcoat fell open and looked up at the dwarf.

"As you wish," she repeated with a lilt to her voice, mouth curving upward as Thorin looked at her reverently. He began to gently undo the buttons of her blouse as well, kissing every bit of skin he revealed. He groaned when he realized that her breasts were unbound, a hobbit custom. Bilbo sighed breathily as he slid both the waistcoat and blouse from her shoulders and ran his hands back down over her waist and torso. She just barely bit back a moan as his mouth closed over one nipple, a hand trailing up her body to roll the other.

"Tell me." Bilbo breathed out as she felt the gentle scrape of teeth over the stiff peak of her nipple. She reached out to grab his braids again. "Tell me what you want." Thorin pulled back only to moan brokenly as he felt her tug at his hair again.

"Want you. Want to taste you, have you against my mouth. Want to feel you." And really, how could she refuse him that?

She pushed Thorin down roughly so that he was lying on his back, looking a sight with his long, dark mane spread out underneath him, chest heaving in anticipation. Bilbo stood quickly, and Thorin groaned from the loss. She shot the dwarf an amused look before stopping his protest by flicking open the button of her trousers and pulling both those and her breeches down and off her legs as quickly and gracefully as she could manage.

Bilbo couldn't help but bite her lip as she stared down at Thorin. His mouth still hung slightly open and his gaze was transfixed, focused on the junction between her legs and the curls there that glistened with her arousal. She lowered herself slowly to straddle his upper chest, and they both moaned as her wet folds came into contact with the heated skin there. She leaned forward slightly to twine her fingers through his hair.

"You wanted to taste me?" She ran the pad of her thumb across his lips as she spoke. He nodded his head and caught her finger between his lips, drawing it in and sucking hard. Bilbo laughed lowly, removing her thumb from Thorin's mouth with an obscene sound.

"I think I may have something better for you to use your mouth on." Bilbo threaded her other hand through Thorin's hair and scooted her hips forward until she could seat herself fully against Thorin's mouth.

As soon as she made contact with her lips, Thorin groaned helplessly and ran his hands up the outsides of her thighs until he grasped her ass, pulling her more firmly against his mouth. Bilbo was nearly unseated, and had to pull on Thorin's head to keep herself balanced. Thorin let out a moan at the tug that was more vibration than sound and Bilbo whimpered as his lips vibrated against her clit. His tongue began to work in earnest, lapping at Bilbo's arousal before trailing upward to circle around her clit. Bilbo couldn't hold back any of the sounds she was making as Thorin ran the flat of his tongue against her again and again.

"Look at you," Bilbo gasped as his tongue plunged lower to fuck into her. "You absolutely love this." Thorin groaned at her words, causing Bilbo to shudder at the sensation. She used her grip on his hair to pull him to her clit and hold him there as she ground against his mouth.

"You love being used like this, having me ride your face, soaking your beard." Thorin's hands squeezed tighter on her ass, bringing Bilbo closer against his mouth and rewarding him with a broken moan as she began to move slightly faster.

"Aulë, your tongue is so good. You're going to make me finish on your face. Is that what you want?" Thorin groaned again and started up a relentless place against her clit that had Bilbo gasping and pulling on his hair and then, with an arching of her back and a high pitched keening noise, her world was white and she was coming and coming.

For several minutes, all Bilbo could do was shake above Thorin as she tried to calm her breathing. She twitched and whimpered every time he placed a gentle, sucking kiss to her outer lips. She finally released his hair from her iron grip and soothed her hands down his arms, coaxing him to relax his grip on her so she could move.

Once free of his arms, Bilbo slid herself slowly down Thorin's body until her ass brushed against the straining bulge in his trousers. She quickly reached behind her and made short work of the button, pushing his trousers and breeches down and away. Now free, his hard, leaking cock brushed up against her thighs, ripping a desperate moan from him. Bilbo hushed him with a kiss, humming as she tasted herself on his tips and tongue. She pulled back from his mouth just enough to look Thorin in the eyes.

"I'm not done with you yet." Bilbo ran a nimble finger along Thorin's jaw, enjoying the way it made him sharply inhale. "I'm going to ride you again, Thorin. I'm going to sink onto your cock and fuck you hard into the ground. And when you're so close, nearly there, I'm going to stop. I'm going to stop and make you beg for it." As she said this, she reached between them and took his cock in hand, lining it up with her entrance.

"And if you beg prettily enough, maybe I'll let you come." With that, Bilbo lowered herself completely onto Thorin's cock and began a punishing pace, the slaps of their bodies joining echoing loudly around them. Thorin cursed loudly in Khuzdul, his hands once again gripping Bilbo's hips tightly, trying to anchor himself to something more than to try to take control.

Bilbo let out breathy gasps as she began to work herself on Thorin's cock even hard and faster. "Say my name, Thorin." She punctuated her command with a particularly hard thrust downward. "Say it."

Thorin nearly wailed her name as he began to thrust upward to meet her. He was about to topple over the edge into bliss when he suddenly felt Bilbo's legs lock around him and force him to stop moving, still seated deeply inside her warm, wet heat. It was torture.

"B-Bilbo!" She merely smiled down at him, cheeks flushed pink from effort and pupils blown with want.

"What is it you need, Thorin?"

"You! I need you, need to come." Bilbo tsk'ed him.

"Is that any way to ask a lady?" She ran her nails down his chest, eliciting a wrecked gasp from him.

"Please, Bilbo, please. Please take me, take your pleasure from me. Please let me come." Thorin was practically sobbing now, quivering so closer to the edge of release. Bilbo attacked his mouth with hers, engaging him in a brutal kiss filled with teeth and tongue as she rode him harder than before. She pulled back from the kiss momentarily to breathe "touch me" against his lips. Thorin quickly complied, using her arousal to rub fast, slick circled over her clit. Still sensitive from her first orgasm, Bilbo was soon keening and finally shuddered and tightened around Thorin. The fluttering of her walls as she climaxed on his cock was too much, and Thorin gasped into Bilbo's mouth as he came inside her.

The two of them lay panting and unmoving for a few minutes, Bilbo slouched against Thorin's chest. Thorin slowly wrapped his arms around Bilbo, holding her tightly to his chest. She let out a contented hum and stretched like a satisfied cat in Thorin's arms.

"What did you mean by it, indeed." Thorin mused quietly. Bilbo let out a tired snort at Thorin's statement.

"Quiet, you." Bilbo murmured softly into Thorin's chest, arms reaching up to wrap around Thorin's shoulders.

"As you wish."


End file.
